


Letters.

by Chippa



Category: Raffles (TV 1977), Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: A new take on the Christmas Song 'The Christmas Alphabet'.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crime & Christmas 2020





	1. The Raffles Alphabet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 11 of the Crime and Christmas 2020 challenge. "Letters". I kinda cheated a bit and took the prompt literally. 😁

C – Is for the Crime and also the Cricket too,  
H – Is for Hornung, without him we’d have nothing to do,  
R – Is for Raffles and also his burglar husband Bunny,  
I – Is for Italy where it’s eternally sunny,  
S – Is for the Sullivan’s that our heroes like to smoke,  
T – Is for the Tiara Raffles stole for Bunny when he was broke,  
M – Is for Mackenzie, chasing after them for all this time,  
A – Is for the Albany and the doorman Beckett who is fine,  
S – Is for the Superlative stuff that glitters on the table,  
Be good and Raffles might just bring you a little something if he’s able!


	2. An A-Z of Raffles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why stop at Christmas when you can have even more Raffles... well 26 more at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having done 9 letters in the Raffles alphabet I thought what the heck, lets do the other 17!

A – Is for A.J. who is the first of the famous two,  
B – Is for Bunny, we can’t forget about you,  
C – Is for Cricket by day and for Crime in the night,  
D – Is for Diamonds that sparkle so bright,  
E – Is for Evening dress, don’t they look fine,  
F – Is for the Foxtrot, having a ball of a time,  
G – Is for the Gold Cup, from the museum it was smuggled out,  
H – Is for Hornung, without him they would be nowt,  
I – Is for Italy, champagne waters and hot sun,  
J – Is for Jewels, something here to tempt anyone ,  
K – Is for the Knees of the God’s, I have nothing more to say,  
L – Is for the Living – that’s Raffles and Bunny O.K.  
M – Is for Mackenzie, hot on their trail again,  
N – Is for Noble, for they are gentlemen,  
O – Is for the One True Pairing – that’s Raffles and Bunny,  
P – Is for the Pearl as big as you ever did see,  
Q – Is for Queer there’s a lot of it, you can’t deny,  
R – Is for Raffles so good he’s mentioned twice,  
S – Is for the Sullivan’s that both our heroes smoke,  
T – Is for the Tiara Raffles stole for Bunny when he was broke,  
U – Is for the Underground from Bayswater to Charing Cross,  
V – Is for Victoria, long to reign over us,  
W – Is for the Whiskey, I suggest you drink it quick,  
X – Is for the X-rated you’ll find in lots of fic,  
Y – Is for the Yale lock that keeps your secrets hidden,  
Z – Is for the Zulu dance that Bunny danced at Raffles’ bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wolfie, LudoJudo, Toni, Katie and Claire for additional research, you guys are the best. Even my mother helped out with two letters!

**Author's Note:**

> These are the lyrics to the original song The Christmas Alphabet for comparison.
> 
> C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,  
> H is for the happiness with all the family,  
> R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,  
> I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,  
> S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,  
> T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,  
> M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,  
> A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,  
> S is for the Santa who makes every kid his pet,  
> Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!


End file.
